Damage/Radiation Damage
Damage is one of the six secondary elemental damage types, composed of and elements. It is highly effective against the Alloy Armor worn by many high-level units, Robotics and larger Eidolons, but is penalized against Corpus Shields and most foes. Status Effects damage's status effect is Confusion, causing the target to exhibit friendly fire and indiscriminately attack their allies and be attacked by them for 12 seconds. Passive auras, like those from Eximus units or Ancient Healers, will stop affecting other units while their sources are Confused. Enemies that are linked to an Ancient Healer can be inflicted with Confusion, which will cause the Ancient Healer to also be affected by this proc, which, in turn, cuts the link. The target will have greenish-blue electricity running through their body. Against Tenno, the effect additionally reduces weapon accuracy but lasts for 4''' seconds. An irradiated Tenno cannot revive fallen allies, including Operatives in Rescue and Sortie Defense missions, even if the process started before the proc, in which case it will be interrupted. Self-damage cannot cause Confusion; however, an irradiated Tenno can inflict Confusion on another ally by attacking them with an ability or weapon that procs . Type Effectiveness As with all damage types effective against armor, damage's type modifier works in two ways: it ignores a percentage of the target's armor, and increases the damage dealt in the same way as a type modifier against hitpoints. Practically speaking, this means that damage is only reduced by 25% of a target's whole Alloy Armor '''and the base damage is increased by +75%. Radiation Sources Weapons Battacor.png|link=Battacor| (Alternate Fire) Exergis.png|link=Exergis| InfCrpShockSwarm.png|link=Mutalist Quanta| (Alternate Fire) RevenantShotgun.png|link=Phantasma| SyndicatePSPenta.png|link=Secura Penta| (Sequence Effect) - Secondary = Cycron.png|link=Cycron| DECorpusHandCannon.png|link=Detron| MaraDetron.png|link=Mara Detron| KitgunChamberGaze.png|link=Gaze|Gaze (Kitgun Chamber) GrineerMicrowaveGun.png|link=Nukor| Ocucor.png|link=Ocucor| KitgunChamberRattleguts.png|link=Gaze|Rattleguts (Kitgun Chamber) PSDualCestra.png|link=Secura Dual Cestra| (Sequence Effect) CrpElectroMag.png|link=Staticor| KitgunChamberTombfinger.png|link=Tombfinger|Tombfinger (Kitgun Chamber) - Melee = DarkDagger.png|link=Dark Dagger| DarkSwordDaggerHybrid.png|link=Dark Split-Sword| DarkSword.png|link=Dark Sword| EtherSword.png|link=Ether Sword| (Slam Attack) }} Enemies GrnLaserDrone.png|link=Lancer Dreg|Lancer Dregs fires a laser cannon Orokin laser trap mobile.jpg|link=Orokin Void#Laser Plates|Laser Plates and Spinning Death Orbs are found in almost all Orokin Void missions CeresShipyard3.jpg|link=Grineer Shipyard|Laser machinery in the Grineer Shipyard will damage inattentive players Mods - Warframe = IrradiatingDisarm2.png|link=Irradiating Disarm DiamondSkinModU145.png|link=Diamond Skin - }} Abilities - Aegis Storm = }} - Mirage = - Nova = - Oberon = - Hallowed Ground = - Reckoning = }} - Vauban = (Concuss Only) - Wisp = - Sol Gate = }}}} Sources of Radiation Resistances Arcanes ArcaneHealing.png|link=Arcane Healing| Mods DiamondSkinModU145.png| |link=Diamond Skin Bugs *If a player that has a Sentinel equipped with is affected with , the player is slowed. The player will continue to be affected until either the Sentinel or the player dies. *Some bosses with an invulnerability stage, such as Lieutenant Lech Kril, can be affected by this element. Since they don't attack the Tenno, their invulnerability never ends, thus making the boss fight unbeatable. Media 2013-11-25_00004.jpg|The visual effect of Radiation as shown. It combines Fiery and Electric visual effect into the color of green. Warframe 2013-11-27 12-00-12-12.jpg|Radiation dmg & Viral dmg on Synapse See Also *Sequence es:Daño Radiación fr:Dégâts/Dégâts_Radiation Category:Radiation Damage Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11